Tantrum
by Shallindra
Summary: when the okashira is sick, he demands Megumi to treat him.


Megumi walked slowly toward her home. Her new home, in Kyoto which she shared with a dozen new so called family. A very noisy place, then again she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Tadaima." She said as she walked inside her home.

"Okaeri Megumi san." Replied Ukon , who was busy cooking. "I'm sorry but it's so busy tonight."

She could see that all of the onibawan were franticly trying to serve the customers tonight. "What happened?"

"Salary day." Answered Jiro , who was carrying a big box of sake."And everyone just has to come here to celebrate."

Misao came inside with a lot of dirty dishes on her hands. "Those people are crazy!" she exclaimed. "Megumi neesan, okaeri!"

"Misao, be careful." Megumi put her medicine box down. "Here, let me help clean the dishes."

"Nonsense," Misao playfully pushed her away. "You have a patient upstairs." She rolled her eyes. "A very difficult one I might add!"

Seeing that they didn't need her help, Megumi went directly to her room, only to find her patient sitting near the window. "How many times do I have to tell you to close the window? It's too cold for you yet. I don't want you to relapse!"

"You are late." Came the only reply.

She protested," There were a lot of patients at the hospital today. I couldn't just leave."

Still , no reply. She sighed and went to close the window. But before she turned to face him, strong hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her down rather forcefully. "You do know there is a punishment for making the Okashira wait, don't you?" the voice was cold. He held both of her wrist behind her body, his face was so close, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry,"she gasped. "I will take the punishment."

"There is also a punishment for leaving a husband feeling lonely for the company of his own wife."

"Are you implying I am about to receive double punishment?"

"Hmmm.." Then he coughed, and coughed, then he sneezed until his nose was red, and finally he groaned, and put his head on her shoulder. "Now my head hurt."

Megumi rolled her eyes."Is it so hard to lay down and sleep until you get better? You have a terrible cold, and the only medicine for that is rest!" She touched his neck and face, relieved when it was no longer burning with fever like a couple days ago. "Stay here, I will get you dinner."

"And yours to! We are having dinner together here!"

Sometimes it's really hard to believe the okashira could wail like 3 years old Kenji Himura, demanding things to be done the way he wanted. "I'll be right back anata." Then she hastily left him before he started to demand again.

MIsao was the first one who spotted her."How is he?"

"Terrible." Said Megumi. "When he was still an active okashira , was it always this demanding to work with him?"

Okina shrugged."He's the okashira. And he could solve problems with his blades. But now, that twin swords are useless against a cold."

Omasu asked her," Would you like something to eat, Megumi san? You look so tired."

"I'd like that very much Omasu, thank you. " she replied gratefully.

"Go get changed and take a bath dear, I will take it to the mighty okashira's room."

"That's allright Omasu. He wants me to take the food." Megumi sighed. "And since I am his wife now, it's my duty."

"I'll never get marry." Misao grunted.

"Then you'll miss the fun, Misao." Megumi winked at her before heading to the bath house.

Omasu and Ukon exchanged an amused glance. "That's the side of our Okashira that I'd never thought I'd see."

"Well at least this week Misao and Jiro don't have to run away from their room or sleep in other's room when those two coupling."

Jiro nodded with a wide grin on his face."The best week in 3 months since their wedding, finally I can get a decent sleep. The first time, I thought there was an earthquick."

"Let them be!" said Okina. "I will have lots of grandchildren if they keep doing it the way they do now." He hummed happily." Perhaps I will have 4 from them alone."

"Please kamisama, let Aoshi get sick for another week." Jiro mumbled his pray. "so I could prepare my new bed room."


End file.
